


MEME TEAM

by eternalephemerality



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalephemerality/pseuds/eternalephemerality
Summary: group chat fic. based on my own gc, and headcanons. most of the characters are OOC, so you are warned if you don't like OOCness.





	1. Birth™ of A Disaster Chat

**Author's Note:**

> thats_gay: Keith  
> allurable: Allura  
> tiny_genius: Pidge  
> bleu_pdin: Lance  
> hunkalicious: Hunk  
> dead_inside: Shiro
> 
> this is a test chapter, to see how I'm gonna do stuff, and to figure out my shit. it's rlly short bc I'm not sure if I'll actually continue with it.

_**thats_gay has added tiny_genius, hunkalicious, dead inside, allurable, and bleu_pdin!**_  


**allurable:** out of all of us i didn't figure keith would be the one to make a gc   


 

 **thats_gay:** i hate having to ask the same question 5 times???  


 

 **bleu_pdin:** yeah same^^   


 

 **tiny_genius:** oh so you can respond to Allura and Keith but you can't keep a streak going? smh i trusted you  


 

 **allurable:** smh lance   


 

 **hunkalicious:** pidge he was vomiting into the toilet for two days   


 

 **bleu_pdin:** cut me some slack tf

 

 **allurable:** y tho

 

 **tiny_genius:** who cares back to what Keith was gonna say

 

 **bleu_pdin:** fucking rude but ok

 

 **thats_gay:** Shiro is making me go to a college thing this wknd

 

 **allurable:** ok so?

 

 **thats_gay:** Im not about to go by myself tf

 

 **hunkalicious:** Pidge and I are gonna be out of town

 

 **hunkalicious:** sorry man

 

 **allurable:** ooO! I'd b down!! BUT i have 2 work :(((

 

 **thats_gay:**  its fine allura

 

 **bleu_pdin:** I gotta ask my mom but i can probably go

 

 **thats_gay:** dw Hunk

 

 **thats_gay:** k, convince your mom

 

_**private chat between thats_gay and bleu_pdin** _

 

 **thats_gay:**  hey lance

 

 **thats_gay:** do you have any makeup for like a pride flag?

 

 **bleu_pdin:** um yeah??????

 

 **bleu_pdin:** what kind of heathen do you think I am???

 

 **bleu_pdin:** wait,,,,,

 

 **b** **leu_pdin:** are we going to a pride thing????

 

 **bleu_pdin:**  HOLD IT,,,,,

 

 **bleu_pdin:**  R WE GOIN 2 THE POC LGBTQ MEETING??????

 

 **thats_gay:**  maybe,,,,

 

 **bleu_pdin:** KEITH!!!

 

 **thats_gay:**  :)))))

 

 **bleu_pdin:**  BITHCSJFKAHR


	2. The Fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance fight, Hunk & Pidge want to know why, and Shiro appears (but only for a little)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa this took me so long and it's not even that good, I literally have no plot so expect for things to jump around a lot!
> 
> so for background info, which I couldn't incorporate into the actual story without it being weird:
> 
> \- Keith and Lance went to a meeting that's for young LGBTQ+ so they know more about the community at the public college nearby 
> 
> \- Pidge, Hunk, Keith and Lance around 15/16 ish?? because I myself am 15, & I feel that if I wrote them being in Uni, I would characterize them too young
> 
> \- Allura and Shiro are around 17/18
> 
> \- they're all in high school

**MEME TEAM**

12:45

**hunkalicious** : Keith do you mind telling me why my best friend has a black eye and broken thumb? :)

  
  
**tiny_genius** : o wow Keith ur fucked he pulled out the passive aggressive smiley

 

**tiny_genius** : wait did you guys fight

 

  
**thats_gay** : it's not my fault Lance can't throw a proper punch

 

  
**tiny_genius:** hm ok tru

 

  
**thats_gay:** or know how to dodge a punch

 

  
**bleu_pdin:** I won't stand for this SLANDER

 

 

**b** **leu_pdin** : ANYWAYS I didn't fight /him/ specifically

 

 

**bleu_pdin** : my right hook is pretty solid step tf up Keith

 

 

**bleu_pdin** : BUT we fought some douchebags  


 

 

**tiny_genius** : and you didn't take me WTF DUDES  


 

**bleu_pdin** : got escorted away by the cops too lmao  


 

**bleu_pdin:** a pretty girl kissed me as a thank you

 

  
**bleu_pdin** : it was fucking lit

 

  
**bleu_pdin:** sorry P idk where you were and we had to act fast

 

  
**hunkalicious:** why did you fight tho,,,,

 

  
**bleu_pdin** : they were being dicks so I did the most logical thing

 

  
**hunkalicious** : fighting people is the most logical thing?

 

  
**bleu_pdin:** well actually,,,,

 

  
**thats_gay:** they insulted these two girls, which made them look really sad???

 

 

**bleu_pdin** : that pissed us off, well mainly Keith

 

 

**thats_gay:** what kind of asshole do u have to be to go to a LGBTQ+ awareness meeting and insult people?? But ya i got pissed n fought the dudes

 

 

**hunkalicious** : that's actually a pretty good reason to fight

 

 

**hunkalicious:** but pls dont fight violence isnt the answer

 

**_private chat between dead_inside and thats_gay_ **

 

**dead_inside:** keith hide ur phone fast

 

 

**dead_inside:** mom just walked in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, what could be improved or if you like it so far! i appreciate any feedback!  
> Hmu on my tumblr: ace-on-ice through asks, or pm! (if you pm me, pls say something other than hi, or I might think you're a bot and block you!)


	3. Castle Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They plan to meet up, and Lance accidentally sends a wrong message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick things before reading:  
> 1\. The Castle is a cafe owned by Coran, temporarily, until Allura is 21. It was Alfor's but his will stated Coran was to own it until Allura was legal.
> 
> 2\. In this series, Matt and Sam are in comas. Pidge and her mother visit them, but it's disheartening bc they dont get better or worse.
> 
> 3\. In this chapter, it's a Saturday
> 
> That's it! Enjoy!

**MEME TEAM**  

_Today 13:05_

**hunkalicious** : anyone wnt to go to the Castle?

 

 **allurable** : we've got pride themed drinks!

 

 **allurable** : please come visit I am incredibly bored

 

 **allurable** : I'll give you free desserts too!!

 

 **bleu_pdin** : yah!! lemme grab $$$

 

 **tiny_genius** : im not @ home rn ://

 

 **hunkalicious** : wya?

 

 **tiny_genius** : hospital 

 

 **bleu_pdin** : for you or visiting?

 

 **tiny_genius** : visiting 

 

 **dead_inside** : have there been any changes?

 

 **tiny_genius** : no changes

 

 **bleu_pdin** : I'm sure things will get better soon pidge ♡♡

 

 **tiny_genius** : omw home so ill meet u there I need to cheer up

 

 **tiny_genius** : yah i hope so

 

 **dead_inside** : sadly I am @ work rn so no Castle for me

 

 **bleu_pdin** : sucks to suck ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **thats_gay** : i mean not really

 

 **thats_gay** : if you catch my drift ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **tiny_genius** : dhfjdhkdgd KEITH

 

 **bleu_pdin** : BITHC IM CACKLING 

 

 **hunkalicious** : r u going 2 keith?

 

 **thats_gay** : yah im omw

 

 **bleu_pdin** : aight see y'all there 

 

****__ 13:51

 

 **bleu_pdin** : your loreal commercial lookin ass needs to stop trying to threaten me with outing me, so you sit your flat ass back down. I know how you play with people, I'm not an idiot. Don't mess with my friends or I'll chop your dick and hair off!! XOXO, Lance! (♡^ω^♡)

 

 **tiny_genius** : what the fuck

 

 **bleu_pdin** : FUCK WRONG CHAT IGNORE THAT BLS

 

 **allurable** : well that was unexpected :)

 

 **bleu_pdin** : jsjfjakd sorry I had to chats open at the same time and well yanno ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **bleu_pdin** : two**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Hi, I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while! I just felt that I wasnt writing well, so everytime I was about to post, I'd reread and it would seem bad?? But yeah, I'm going to try and write more, especially now that I'm on break
> 
> 2\. Thank you for reading, commenting and kudos, I appreciate it! If you have any thoughts on how I can improve or possible scenes, feel free to comment below! (☆^ω^☆)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a test chapter!! just remember that!!!  
> my Tumblr is: ace on ice


End file.
